Returning Home
by Country Booklover
Summary: To the Yamani Kel is they're beautiful Princess and Deadliest warrior. To the Tortallian's she was the center of gossip. Now Kel is returning to Tortall as the head of the Yamani delagtion. What will happen when people realize who she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the spelling. I'm am horrible at it; always have been, always will be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kel or any of the original character, Tamoria Pierce does, she also owns Tortall and all that. **

CHAPTER 1

_I can do this_. Kel thought to herself. _I will do this_. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She looked straight ahead at the blue sea that stretched under her. Looking at the front of the boat you could see the first traces of land but she didn't want to think about that. Right now she was content to stare absent minded at the lovely ocean.

"Princess Kel you need to change we'll be docking soon," Lady Haniseia said tugging on her arm. "As you represent their imperial majesties, the first time the Tortallians see you, you simply can't not be in breaches."

"Hani," Kel said signing to herself. "I lived her for a year, remember? They have seen me in breaches."

"I remember," Hani said. "But neither the less you were not here as a princess then, so go and change."

"I'm going." And with that Kel went below deck to change. She preferred breaches to dresses any day, and most the time she avoided kimonos other than royal events but as Hani pointed out she was representing her grandparents.

She slipped into a bright blue kimono and light pink and purple kimono on top and fastened both securely with the obi. Then she went over to her trunk were she had stored her weapons for the weeks long ship ride. Now she pulled them out and started to secure them to her body; she placed two throwing knives in her shoes, strapped 2 long knives to each thigh, a couple daggers here and there, several more knives, a beautiful but deadly fan that she put in her sash along with her lock set and a couple small weapons. By the time she was done she had a total of 16 different weapons on her. She had briefly thought about caring her sword with her as she was a knight/warrior but decided to would draw to much attention. With that she ran a brush through her long brown hair, put on some face paint, though not as much as most women wear and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was beautiful. She knew it. In Yaman she had many men after her, despite being the best warrior on the island, but was not planning on marring. She liked her job and was content. And she was only fifteen, too young to marry just yet.

Kel heard the horn bellow, signaling they were getting ready to dock. Hastily she made her way on to the deck and to the stern of the boat. Princess Shinko was already there as was Yuki and Hani. All three looked beautiful as ever. But to Kel, Shinko looked a little nervous, so she walked up to her and let her hand rest on her shoulder.

Shinko looked up briefly and said, "I'm fine."

"He'll love you," Kel said. "I know he will. He'd be draft not too."

"If anything I should be worrying about you. Not the other way around"

"Oh? And why is that? As I seem to recall you're the one getting married."

"While you are the one that is returning and going to have to face all your former year mates."

"I'll be fine. I became the warrior I always wanted, end of story."

Shinko opened her mouth to reply then closed it. She knew if Kel wanted to talk she would. But despite Kel's instance she was fine Shinko couldn't help but worry about her. _This must be so hard on her_, Shinko thought._ I can't imagine the strength it would take to turn and such an embarrassment_. Out of the corner of her eye she looked Kel up and down and realized that Tortall was in for a surprise; the girl who left in shame was coming back a fierce women. All of the sudden Shinko was looking forward to seeing the reaction of the foreign court when they saw what could have been theirs.

Kel was remembering the last time she set foot on Tortallian soil. Lord Wyldon had just told her she could return next year and she had run through the halls screaming _I get to stay. I get to stay_. She and her friends had stayed up celebrating that night, and when they woke in the morning they were surprised and shocked to learn that a messenger had some in the middle of the night for Kel and she had immediately packed her things and left. She had told no one why she went other then she would not be returning; ever. She left without saying good-bye to her friends. Only Lord Wyldon and King Jonathon knew she left and that morning Lord Wyldon was left the task of telling the pages and squires that Page Keladry had left in the middle of the night due to an emergency and would not be returning.

Kel signed to herself. She was not looking forward to facing her friends again. But it was too late to turn back now.

Lord Raoul of Golden Lake, Knight and Knight Commander of the Kings Own, sat patiently on his horse Drum. He and all of Third Company were waiting to escort the Yaman delegation to Corus. He didn't know what to expect. Jon hadn't told him much other than the basics. Prince Roald's future bride was coming along with 2 lady's-in-waiting, some every important people of the Yaman court were coming too, and represent the Emperor and his wife would be their only granddaughter. Also they would have several warriors with them though he didn't know how many.

He looked up and realized his wait was over; the boat was docking as he thought. Standing in front were 4 of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, the one in front looked like she was in charge and there was something familiar about her but he couldn't place what.

The 4 women walked forward once the boat was docked and with noble some men, several warriors instantly surrounded them, but after the woman in front made a quick order in Yaman, one he didn't understand, they moved so they only partially surrounded the party. They all showed no emotion on their faces, which slightly disturbed him, but he knew that displays of emotion were considered weaknesses.

Dismounting and handing his horse to Laurent, the standard bearer, he stepped forward and bowed in common he said, "Welcome to Tortall, we are most pleased to see you all have arrived in good health and hope you will make Tortall your home."

The women who had ordered the warriors now stepped forward and with a graceful bow said in perfect Tortallian without an hint of an accent, "We are most honored by this gracious welcoming, Lord Raoul of Golden Lake, Knight and Knight Commander of the Kings Own." She bowed to him there, he bowed in return. Raoul was puzzled how she knew who he was on sight. Continuing she said, "If I may introduce to you and your men to our representatives." She listed off the names of the Yaman princess and Nobles who bowed at their name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," He replied in Tortallian, puzzled how she spoke it so well. He bowed to them before facing and speaker. "And might I ask who you would be?"

"I would be Princess Keladry noh Hitore, sister to Crown Prince Anintko noh Hitore." She replied with a bow. "Warrior status of Shemakelimis and representing their Imperial Majesties, my grandparents."

"I welcome you and your party," He said with a bow. "I have horses here for you all and a carriage for the Ladies. May I suggest that we head to Corus?"

"You may, Lord Raoul," She said with a bow. And with that she said several things in Yaman and the party moved forward towards the horses and the luggage was loaded up in the cart. He was slightly surprised to see that Princess Keladry mounted a horse instead of getting into the carriage as was expected of a Noble woman. When everyone had mounted and was ready he turned to the Princess and said, "May we proceed?"

"Lead the way," She said with a bow. With that Raoul signaled for Third Company to move out by raising his hand then lowering it. He noticed that the Princess did the same thing. He smiled at this and looked at her closely. He knew he had met her before but couldn't remember when or where. The Princess caught him looking at her and with a snap of her fan opened it and covered her face. This just made him more curious.

"Were did you learn to speak such good Tortallian," He asked.

"After my Father died, my mother remarried a Tortallian who taught me your speech and ways," She replied. This intrigued Raoul all the more.

"If I may be so bold as to ask who this Tortallian would be," he asked curiously.

"You may ask but I would rather not say."

Raoul was about to reply when he was interrupt from replying when Sergeant Domitian of Masbolle road up.

Dom was thoroughly enjoying the ride to Corus. He was content to just stare at the beautiful Princess. She was the most gorgeous thing on two feet he had ever seen and that included Queen Thayet the Pearless. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, ivory skin, perfect body, and she moved with such grace he had never seen before. The way she had stood when he first saw her was that of a lady and an experienced warrior. Though she kept her face blank he could sense that she wasn't as confident as she seemed. He couldn't tell you how he knew this, he just did.

Deciding that he wanted to be introduced to the lovely Princess he quickly came up with an excuse to talk to Raoul and moved his horse forward to talk with him, in between him and the Princess.

Raoul saw him and introduced him to her as was polite, "Imperial Princess Keladry may I present to you Sergeant Domitian of Masbolle."

Dom bowed to the Princess from his saddle and said, "It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman, Princess Keladry."

She returned the bow and said, "Please just Kel, Warrior Kel or Princess Kel if insist on being formal, but I really don't like Keladry."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Keladry reminds me of a time I'd rather not remember," She said somewhat reluctantly.

"Then I shall call you Kel, My Lady."

"Thank you, Sergeant Domitian," She replied with a bow.

"Then I insist you call my Dom."

At this she simply raised one eyebrow in question. Which made him laugh and say, "My cousin does that exact same thing with his eyebrow."

"Who's your cousin, if I may ask?" She sounded curious.

"Nealen of Queens Cove. Or Meathead as I like to call him," I laughed at my own joke. But stopped at what she said next.

"You're related to Neal?" At this Both Raoul and Dom looked at her curiously.

"And may I ask how you know Neal?" Dom asked carefully.

Though her face still showed no emotion both men got feeling this was something she had not been planning on telling.

"Neal and I were friends during the year I trained at the palace," Though Dom wasn't sure he could have sworn she was struggling for control. Both men simply stared at her. They couldn't believe what she had just said.

Dom was thinking that this was his favorite cousin's best friend, he knew so much about her just from Meatheads letters. He was thinking that he finely got to meet Keladry of Mindelan. The Keladry. He was shocked that after all these years she was returning; his cousin would be so happy.

Raoul thinking was along the same lines. This beautiful woman was the Girl. She had made a huge impact on Tortall and he couldn't believe she was back. Then he did a quick calculation in his head and realized this woman was in fact just a girl. Was couldn't be older than fifteen, yet she seemed so much older.

Both men were staring at her and not paying much attention to were there horses where going. Thus Lord Raoul didn't realize that his horse had walked very close to a tree. He was surprised when he felt something smack him in the chest then the next thing he knew he was on the ground with the wind knocked out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the spelling. I'm am horrible at it; always have been, always will be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kel or any of the original character, Tamoria Pierce does, she also owns Tortall and all that. **

CHAPTER 2

When Lord Raoul fell off his horse the entire Third Company burst up laugh, but the Yamans kept emotion from their faces and politely looked away, not wanting to witness this huge mans disgrace. Kel allowed a small smile to show before saying rather dryly, "It appears to me that this would be a lovely place to stop for a short break as Lord Raoul has decided he needs a quick nap."

This just caused Third Company to laugh even harder, Kel issued a couple quick orders to the guards and every one moved off the road. Shinko, Hani, and Yuki came out of there carriage to stretch their legs, while everyone else dismount. The Yaman's made their way to the front of the party to talk with Kel.

"Princess," Shinko said with a bow. "Are we stopping for lunch?"

"Yes," Kel said with a bow. "I think we will rest here for an hour or so, if his Lord agrees?"

With that they all looked at the ground were Lord Raoul still lay in the mud. Dom offered him a hand up which he took, after wiping as much mud off as possible said, "I do believe that would be more than okay."

And with a bow the Yamans walked away to get lunch leaving Kel with Raoul and Dom who turned to her and asked at the same time, "You're Keladry of Mindelan?"

"Yes."

"Wow," Dom said with a whistle.

"Wow doesn't even begin to describe it," Raoul said. "This is…is….is….." He snapped his fingers trying to find the right word.

"Unbelievable, shocking, unpredicted, unexpected, not possible, insane, completely unimaginable, exciting, unbelievable, shocking," Dom supplied helpfully.

"Yes."

"I feel the same way."

Both men looked at Kel who simply stood there expressionless. Raoul and Dom looked back at each other then Raoul comment to Kel, "I'm quit shocked to see you."

"Why is that?"

"Why you left suddenly, after saying you will never return." They weren't sure both thought men that they heard her sign.

"At the time I was not expecting to come back."

"Explain," Dom prompt.

"To explain one thing I must explain all."

"I wouldn't mind hearing it all."

"But I would mind telling it." Dom's face dropped a little at this.

"Could you tell me one thing though?" Dom asked.

"Depends."

"Does Neal know?"

"No. No one in Tortall knows."

"He missed you, you know."

"As I missed him, and all my year mates."

"He'll be happy to see you." Dom was trying to get more information out of her by talking about Neal.

"And quit angry, but that is of no mind. Right know I would like to discuss security of the Princess and Nobles."

Raoul decided it was time to join the conversation and said, "Yes, security does need to be discussed. Who is in charge of the guards?"

"I am."

This shocked Raoul, "How many guards?"

"We have 28 with us at the moment. 14 will head back once we reach the palace. And After Midwinter another 7 will return. Only 7 will remain; a personal guard for each noble ."

"7? I counted 8 of you." Dom spoke up.

"I take care of myself and do not require a guard."

"Princess," Hani walked up and bowed. "We have discussed it feel that we do not need any longer break. We would like to reach the Palace.'

"Yes, Hani. Then we shall depart in 2 minutes.'

"Thank you, Princess." And with a bow she left.

Dom returned to Kel and asked, "So you are a Princess?"

"Yes, and we need to be going." With that Kel mounted her horse. The two men could do nothing but mount up too.

Upon arriving at the royal palace just after the evening meal they were showed to their rooms in the royal wing and told servants would bring up some food. They all ate in Shinko's room and talked a little, but soon Kel sent all them to bed reminding then tomorrow was their Royal Welcome Ball.

Once Kel was safely away in her room, the room next to Shinko, she let her mask drop. On her face as clear as day was the fear she had been feeling all day. Shinko had been right to say Kel wasn't fine, she was scared. She was back to the one place she wished she never would, yet at the same time glad to be back. Corus had seemed like home to her. It just felt right. But she was scared to face the Tortallian court, people would talk. Her friends would be angry at her, and probably hate her. She didn't blame them. She had lied to them.

Kel was also scared if the Tortallian court would accept her as the Imperial Princess and head of the delegation or if she would leave in shame to be replaced by a lesser royal. For Kel tomorrow would be the hardest day of her life, and she knew it. Tomorrow was the day she had been dreading for the past 4 years. She didn't know if that was long enough to prepare herself for what lay ahead.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she pulled out her sword and did her nightly exercises before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the spelling. I'm am horrible at it; always have been, always will be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kel or any of the original character, Tamoria Pierce does, she also owns Tortall and all that. **

CHAPTER 3

Waking an hour before, as was usual, she quickly put on a pair of breaches and a tunic then headed down to the outdoor practice courts. As she expected no one was up and about. For the next three hours she went through her regular exercises. She was so focused on a complexed series with her sword that involved a kicked and spin that she had learned just before leaving the Islands that she hadn't noticed that people were coming out to watch her.

To her surprise when she finished her exercises she heard clapping. Kel looked up surprised (not that it showed on her face) to see that she had quit an audience. Lord Raoul and Dom was there along with several members of the Kings Own, a short red headed female with purple eyes who Kel realized was The Lioness, a tall man around 20 with green eyes who Kel knew was Neal, Lord Wyldon was there too, but left as soon as he was her look at him, and several people who she'd never seen before.

Kel made a slight bow before sheathing her sword, and knowing she couldn't avoid, made her way over to Neal. To her surprise he ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. Not knowing what to do, she tentatively returned the hug.

Stepping back, keeping his arms on her shoulders, he looked at her before saying, "Mithros it's good to see you. I really missed you."

Not use to displays of emotion Kel hesitantly replied, "I missed you too."

And with that Neal swept her into another huge hug, this time lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. When he put her down he said, "Come on I have someone I want you to meet."

She followed him over to the Lioness and Lord Raoul. Both were dressed as she was in plain breaches and tunics. "Kel I would like you to met my Knight Mistress Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau. Lady Alanna met Keladry of Mindelan.

Kel bowed to her hero, and the Lioness bowed back with a grin and said, "It's good to finely meet you; Neal had told me so much about you."

"It is an honor to meet you, Lioness. And don't believe all Neal tells you, if I remember correctly Neal has always extravagated a bit."

With that Alanna laughed out right and said, "Yes you remember correctly."

Kel allowed a slight smile at that, which was the Yaman equivalent of laughing, but other than that her face was completely void of emotion. Neal seemed to take offense however, "I do not. I simply tell it how it is."

"Of course you do, Meathead." Dom said with a laugh.

"That's Squire Meathead to you," Neal puffed himself up when he said that.

"Squire Meathead," Dom replied with a mock bow.

Kel had not prepared herself for this side of Tortall, the side of open emotions and laughing and simply having a good time. To her this was all foreign and she wondered if she would ever get use to it.

Not considering herself to be part of the conversation, she turned to leave. But Dom thinking she was uncomfortable quickly told her, "That was amazing work out there."

"I simply practice a great deal," Kel said with a bow.

The Lioness said, "Practice is the difference between breathing and getting your intestines outside your body. And that was amazing skill you just showed."

Stunned she simply bowed. "Thank you, Lioness. I train hard, that is all."

"As I can tell," Alanna smiled. "You've been training for what? One, two hours?"

"Three, My Lady," Kel bowed to Alanna. Raoul looked stunned; Dom and Neal looked like they simply didn't believe it, and Alanna whistled impressed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why so early in the morning?" Alanna was curious.

"Only have time to train in the morning, to get everything done I must start early."

"Why only mornings?" Dom asked.

"Per the agreement I made with my grandparents, afternoons are spent with royal duties." Kel bowed to the group before saying, "Speaking of duties, it seems I have been neglecting mine. Please excuse me." With a bow she walked away, to where the Yaman noble men were standing with swords.

Neal watched her go thinking how much she had changed in four short years. She seemed even more reserved then she has as a page. The only emotion he had seen on her face the whole time was a slight move of her lips, it looked like a really small smile, but he wasn't positive. He had missed her desperately, always holding a small hope in his chest when he walked to the mess hall that she would be sitting there laughing with their friends. She never was.

Seeing her had brought the memory to the forefront of his mind: sitting in the mess hall with Merric, Esmond, and Cloen waiting for Kel to come, so excited the Stump had let her stay. The Stump coming in and instead of saying the morning prayer asking for every ones attention, he informing them Page Keladry of Mindelan had left abruptly last night due to a family emergency and would not be returning. Joren saying loudly Thanks Mithros. Lord Wyldon getting mad at him and punishing him thoroughly.

He had always wondered what the emergency had been, and where she went. No one ever saw her again. Not even Cloen and he was Inness Squire! When Cloen asked about her, Inness had told him she had returned to the Yamani Islands. Now she was back, and a Princess. When Dom first told him, he hadn't believed him. Then Lady Alanna had woken him up telling him to come to the outdoor practice courts NOW! He had and he saw her. Everything his cousin had said was true she was beautiful and graceful. And she was an amazing warrior. He couldn't stop staring.

Then she made the comment about royal duties and he realized she really was an imperial princess. Granddaughter of the Emperor, 3rd in line for the throne after the Crown Prince her brother. It shocked him she had never told him, but understood why she didn't.

He couldn't wait to have a long chat with her to catch up. He was excited he was going to see her tonight. He was already making plans when all of them could get together for a reunion of sort with all their friends. He couldn't wait to tell Merric and Cloen about Kel.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lady Alanna spoke, "Well Squire, you can go to breakfast now, after that meet me back here for some practice."

Neal groaned, "You're gonna kill me."

"No I won't," Alanna smiled wickedly. "Jon would never forgive me if his Champion killed her first Squire. He will only object if I put you in the healers for a week"

"I can't believe I got myself into this," He said groaning again.

"Off you go, Squire."

With that Neal took off running hoping she wouldn't call him back. He went straight to the mess hall to share his good news. He spotted his friends right away and grinned like a fool and waved before getting his food. He didn't put any vegetables on his plate. He sat next to Esmond and Owen with a grin.

"What are you so happy about this early, Neal," Merric grumbled.

"Oh, nothing important."

"When you say it like that it is," Faleron said.

"Ya, cough up," Owen added.

"Really it's nothing _too_ exciting."

"Neal, I'll get your Knight-Mistress down here if you don't spill now," Cloen said with a wicked grin.

After visibly wincing at the very thought Neal said, "Fine I'll tell you."

He paused for minute; Esmond hit him on the head not wanting to wait.

"Kel's back."

Shouts and yells erupted from the table everyone trying to speak at once.

"KEL?"

"What?"  
"Really?"

"Awesome!"

"I can't believe it."

"Seriously?"

"KEL?"

"Back?"

"When?"

"QUIET!!!" Lord Wyldon yelled. Everyone instantly shut up. He did not like walking into his mess hall to find it loud and the squire's yelling. He asked "What is this all about?"

No one seemed to want to answer so he looked at the group in the middle where the most noise was coming from and asked again, "What is this about? If someone does not answer me in the next 30 seconds mesh for the next month!"

"We just found out of Keladry of Mindelan is back," Seaver said quietly, slightly red.

"That's the cause of this commotion?" He was astonished at them.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Is it true?" Someone from the pages table asked.

Lord Wyldon nodded, "Yes, she arrived yesterday with the Yaman delegation. Now eat, and I don't want to hear any voice!"

The rest of the meal was eaten in utter silence. No one made a sound but as soon as they were out of earshot from the mess hall, everyone started asked Neal questions; which he answered as best he could. Already late to meet Alanna he finely just said, "We'll all see her tonight at the ball. Now I got to go meet my lovely Knight-Mistress."

When he got to the practice courts he easily spot Alanna and walked over to her. She was entirely focused on the activity in the court. Several men were attacking a figure in the middle with swords, staffs, knifes, and weapon they could get their hands on. But the person was easily fending them off. And soon was the only one left standing, the rest at a pile at his feet. The figure turned around and he saw that it was Kel.

Kel was only slightly winded after the group training exercise. The men were getting better. This time Netio actually landed a blow with his staff, she had then took his staff and knock the wind out of him, but still he was the first one out of this group to ever land a blow on her. She was proud of him.

All 11 men were currently on the ground gasping for air. 7 of them men were the guards that would be staying to protect the delegation; the other 4 were the noble men that had come. She was in charge of training all warriors in Yaman, and felt that they needed to keep up their skills.

This exercise was one she had been doing for the past 2 years, she had yet to lose. In groups of 9 to 12 they would attack her until either she yielded or all the men were down. She enjoyed getting to have a real fight almost every day, though she rarely tired and was never beaten. That is why in Yaman she had the title of Shemakelimis, which meant Deadly Angle in Tortallian. But she had shortened it to just Kel, it was simpler and went along with her given name.

She signed and turned around. She saw the Lioness and Neal standing there watching her. She walked over to them and bowed, "It is a pleasure to see you two so soon again."

"It is all my pleasure," Alanna said with a smile. "That was simply astonishing, even I couldn't do that."

Kel bowed to her, "Thank you, My Lady. It is an exercise which I make all our warriors do."

"Well, you certainly do it very well.'

Kel bowed again, "Again I thank you for your compliments. But know I must go before I am late for glaive practice. I will see you tonight at the ball."

With that she walked away. To get her glaive and dreading the Ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the spelling. I'm am horrible at it; always have been, always will be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kel or any of the original character, Tamoria Pierce does, she also owns Tortall and all that. **

CHAPTER 4

Kel waited outside the ballroom doors with Shinko, Hani, Yuki, and the rest of the delegation. She was dressed in a bright purple under kimono and a light blue and purple outer kimono that should the Imperial symbol. Her hair was left down and flowed done her back, but she had done up a small braid to represent a crown. Her face paint was just the right amount, it looked natural and only added to her beauty instead of drawing attention away from it.

Shinko was looking as lovely as ever in a blue and pink gown that was a cross between Yaman style and Tortallian. Her hair was done up elegantly in chris crosses and a bun, it was amazing. She looked absolutely breath taking. Yuki was dressed as her mistress in a Tortallian cross Yaman gown, while Hani was wearing a completely Tortallian gown that she was stunning in. While the men wear dressed in traditional Yaman warrior clothing.

Kel was nervous, she didn't know what to expect or how they would persevere her. She was not comfortable without any weapons, but knew she didn't dare carry any into the ballroom. She felt naked. Kel never went any wear without weapons, not that she really needed them but there were a comfort to her.

Kel knew Shinko was nervous too, about meeting her future husband for the first time but Kel also knew that the Tortallian would love her.

Both doors to the grand ballroom and instantly everyone quieted and looked to the stair case. This was the first look anyone would have of the supposedly beautiful Yaman women. The herald stepped forward and tapped his staff twice calling for every one's attention, though he already had it.

"Announcing her most Royal Imperial Highness Princess Keladry noh Hitore, sister to Crown Prince Anintko noh Hitore of the Yamani Islands. Warrior status of Shemakelimis. Imperial Princess Shinkokami noh Hi "

Kel stepped forward and started her descend into the ballroom followed by Shinko and the rest of the delegation. Her face was emotionless as she heard the Tortallians gasp as they saw her and her companions. She heard a few Wow's and Holy Mithros, but she ignored them. At the bottom of the stares waited King Jonathan IV, Queen Thayet the Pearless, and their son Crown Prince Roald. Roald couldn't keep the surprise and recognition from his face when he saw her.

King Jonathan stepped forward to meet them when they had finished their descent. He bowed to her and her companions before saying, "Welcome Cousin and Friends, it is an honor to have you here in our humble court. Please make it your own and always feel welcome."

Kel bowed back to him, "It would be our honor, your Majesty. I extend a greeting from my grandparents; the Emperor and Empress of the Yamani Islands and their deep regret they could not be here for such a joyess occasion."

He bowed to her again, "I would like to introduce to you my wife and partner Thayet of Conte and my son Roald of Conte."

They bowed to each other and Kel said, "And let me introduce you to my cousin Princess Shinkokami."

Shinko stepped forward and bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesties."

Roald moved forward and offered her his arm while saying, "If I may escort her Imperial Highness to her seat?"

"I would be honored," Shinko gracefully accepted his arm.

King Jonathan offered his arm to Kel and said, "Imperial Princess may I escort you to your seat?"

With that the party moved to take their seats at the high table. The King and Queen were in the center of the table. Roald was on the Kings left and Kel on the Queens right. Not once during the dinner did any of the Yamans show any emotion, especially Kel. She did make small talk with the Queen and King and Netio who sat on her right.

When the meal was done the King and Queen got up to dance. So did Shinko and Roald and Kel and Netio along with several other couples. Kel lacked no dance partners that night; neither did any of the Yaman's. Everyone wanted their chance to meet the lovely foreigners. Kel finely excused herself to a rather dull knight saying she simply must find something to drink.

After grabbing a glass of wine she walked to a side room used for conversations were Roald and Shinko were sitting with Yuki, Netio and some of her friends from when she was a page. Sir Myles and Duke Gareth the Younger were also there along with their wives and the Lioness.

When she walked in every one greeted her, but most enthusiastic was her friends. That all got up to hug her all tell her how happy they were to see her and how they missed her. When all the greetings were done and everyone had seated, Roald looked at Kel and said, "You never mentioned you were royalty, Imperial Princess."

"I simply must have forgotten to mention it." Kel replied politely. "But please it's just Kel. Known of this princess stuff."

Neal spoke up, "I'm confused on how you're Mindelan and Yaman and all that." He waved his hands around the in the air to emphasize his point.

Several others nodded their agreement and looked at Kel wanting an explanation, which she gave them, "Ilane of Mindelan was originally married to my father the late Crown Prince, Ekito noh Hitore, but he died not long after they had conserved me. My grandparents took over raising my older brother and me, leaving my mother free. She met Piers of Mindelan when I was about a year old, they married not long after and she moved to Tortall and Piers officially adopted me. Inness and all them are only my step-brothers and sisters."

There was a bit of a silence after that as they all comprehended what she told them. Merric was the first one to speak up, "Well, I'm just glad your back. We all missed you."

"I'm only here until the wedding, then I must go back as duty requires."

"Oh, oh, well. Still happy your back."

"And I'm glad to be back."

From there they moved on to other topics and people started moving in and out. It was Sir Myles who asked, "Can you explain to me how the succession of the Crown? I've looked and looked but I can't find a pattern anywhere."

Everyone listened intently to the answer, "What do you mean?"

"Well your father was the third son and he was named heir. The Emperors oldest son had child, but your brother was name heir and you behind him. The Emperor himself is the youngest, while his father was the oldest. It makes no sense."

"Oh, I see what you mean," Shinko said. "It's actually quite simple. To inherit the throne you must have the Skill. It doesn't matter if you're male or female."

"The Skill?"

"Yes, the Skill."

"What is that exactly?" Neal asked intrigued.

Shinko looked at Kel, "You know it best, you should explain."

Kel nodded and said, "Have you guys heard the Yamani legend of how we became a nation?"

Only Sir Myles nodded the rest shook their heads no, "That's where I will start."

Kel took a deep breath and started her tale, with everyone listening intently, "Back a thousand years ago Yamani, the Copper Isle and Jaganavie along with a few other counties to the west, were all under one rule. That nation was called Huentiane, and it was horrible. The King was called Daniste, and he was bad; under him all women were slaves. They were no better than dirt; if he got mad he would kill one by beating her to death. But men only fared slightly better. He starved most his people and people died left and right. When he died his son, Malkemi, took his place. Malkemi was worse. He ordered his soldiers to murder their own family, took children from mothers to become his soldiers. He started a child army. He put magic on them that made them do everything he wished. They started in the north and moved south killing anything and everything they came across; people were scared and dying. People stopped having children unless forced to. Then a child was born, a girl. She was blessed by the Warrior Goddess, Sekleakilis. The child's name was Shemakelimis, and she was the best warrior that ever lived. It was her nature to fight. She was amazing, beautiful and deadly. By the age of 6 she was unbeatable. At the age of 13 she stated to train an army to defeat Malkemi's. It took her 15 years, but she did it. Shemakelimis defeated the army and killed Malkemi. She was named ruler by the surviving people but she didn't want to rule the whole nation and didn't want anyone else to have so much power. What she did was divide Huentiane into several countries and put her most trusted advisors as rulers. She however agreed upon becoming empress of her homeland which she name Yamani after her lover that died during the rebellion. Her fighting ability became known as the Skill. She passed it on to her third son, who passed it on to his son, and so on. Only those who have the Skill can rule. It has been so sense Yamani became free and will always be so."

Kel finished her story and looked around. All the Tortallian had this stunned look on their faces. It was awhile before anyone spoke. And when Sir Myles did it was only in a whisper, "And what is the Skill exactly?"

"The Skill is like the gift in a way. But it's not magic: it's your blood. With the Skill you move faster than anyone else, you are stronger than anyone, fighting is your first nature. You can predict your opponents next move, you never miss your target when shooting, you never fall off your horse. The Skill lets you be an unbeatable warrior."

This was only met with unbelievable looks and stunned faces. The silence was deafening. Dom was the first to say anything, Kel hadn't even realized he was there, "Wow. And it's all true?"

"Yes."

"And you have the Skill?"

"Yes."

"Your Father and Brother, too?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"That's why you're so good at fighting?" Neal spoke up.

"Yes."

"But you weren't that good when you were a Page."

Dom smacked Neal on the head, "That's rude, Meathead."

"Sorry," He muttered, and then looked at Kel, "You know what I mean. When you were a Page you were good just not amazing."

"I didn't want to draw attention to myself, so I held back, tried not to be too good."

"What I don't understand," Neal proclaimed dramatically. "Is why you wanted to be a Knight in the first place seeing how you're a Princess and great warrior already."

"Why'd you become a knight?" Kel shot back. But before he could answer she got up. "I must go find my Mother. I haven't seen her in ages.


	5. Authors Note

Sorry that I haven't up dated in a bit. Been at the National Western the last two weeks, now have one week left before end of semester and school is hectic. So it'll be a bit before I get to it.

Sorry, please be patient. More will come.

Also, sorry for spelling mistakes. I'm horrible at spelling and that ain't likely to change.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the spelling. I'm am horrible at it; always have been, always will be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kel or any of the original character, Tamoria Pierce does, she also owns Tortall and all that. **

CHAPTER 5

The next day, Kel had just finished her individual exercises, and turned around to see an audience. _I really hope the novelty of watching me wear's off soon._ Kel thought. _This is the fourth day in the row they have stood there like blundering idiots._ She signed at the thought. They never would stop watching her until they got use to the idea of the Skill. She at first had regretted telling the Tortallians but then she realized it was making her life easier, and was glad she had.

Progressives would often find her and she would be stuck in conversation with him for hours about the Skill if one of her friends didn't interrupt (mainly Dom). The Conservatives would challenge her skills in combat and would fight her. She was dilated that she always had a partner, in Yaman she would practically have to order someone to practice with her.

The second day after the Ball, the Lioness had found her on the courts, and asked her to a friendly duel. If not for her mask, she would have been grinning like a foul. She had always wanted to see if she was as good as the famous Lioness.

Turns out she was. Though, it was the longest duel of her life: lasting a whole 12 minutes. In which neither sword stopped moving. By the end Alanna was gasping for air, and Kel was slightly breathing heavy. When Kel's sword sneaked its way to rest on Alanna's throat; Alanna Yielded then collapsed on the ground trying to recover. It took the crowd a few seconds to register what had happened.

When the Lioness had her breath back, she stood up with the help of Kel and told her, "You're amazing. That is the first time I have lost for…….a lot of years."

"Over twenty to be exact," Raoul piped up smiling as he called the Lioness old.

Alanna elbowed him in the ribs, hard, and retorted, "And you are still four years older than me, Old Man."

Kel watched this exchange wondering if she ever would get use to it_. Maybe, in a several years, _Shaking her head at the thought, she wouldn't be here for that long. She told Alanna with a bow, "You're quite amazing yourself. That was the toughest duel I've ever had, and longest."

Smiling Alanna accepted the compliment and asked the younger girl, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would love it if you could teach me some of your moves. When I'm not called out that is."

Kel simply bowed to her hero and said, "It would be my honor."

Raoul looked like a small child who got cheated out of a toy at this and complained, "No fair! I wanted her to help me train the Own, you knew I was going to ask her!"

Sticking out her stung, Alanna retorted, "Well you should've asked her first, then!"

At that moment Dom whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, you'll get use to it."

Without moving she asked back, "I'll get use to adults acting like children?"

"Yes, it's real entertaining."

Kel turned to him, "Maybe for a Tortallian, but in Yaman they could be exiled for this behavior."

Horror crossed Dom's face, as her searched hers to see if she was joking. With her face not showing any signs, he had to ask, "You're joking right?"

"No, I am not."

"But that's insane."

"Maybe to you. But not to us."

"You don't see anything wrong with that."

"No, I don't. And anyway it's only happened once in the last century."

"Only one person has been exiled for that in the last century?"

"No, only once in the last century has an adult forgotten there place and acted as a child. I don't remember what happened to that person."

Dom was saved from replying when Raoul addressed Kel having finished his argument with Alanna, "I was thinking-"

"Oh no, that's not good," Alanna interrupted.

Raoul shot her a look and continued, "Sense you are the most talented fighter around, and can easily beat us all, I would be gratefully if would help me get the sissies of the Own into acceptable fighting shape."

Several men of the Own protested being called sissies.

"My Lord, you are to kind," Kel replied with a bow.

"Why is that, Princess Kel?"

"I don't know if it is possible to get the sissies of the Own into _acceptable_ fighting shape."

"Why do you think that?"

"I have _very_ high standards."

"She's not kidding either," a rather dry male voice remarked from behind Kel. She turned to see that it was Netio. "I dread to think of anyone unlucky enough to be her student."

"I'm not that bad. I haven't killed anyone, now have I?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"You just put them in infantry for 3 weeks."

"Two and a half."

"Same thing."

"And it wasn't even my fault.

"What are you two talking about?" Dom demanded, not liking being left out.

Before Kel could say anything Netio piped up, "O nothing really, just this one time that she got angry at me and put me out for two and a half weeks."

"What he forgot to mention was that it was his fault."

"It's my fault that you beat me up?"

"It's your fault that you didn't duck!"

Feeling lost again Dom said, "This sounds like an interesting, if I knew what you guys were talking about."

Kel signed to herself before replying, "About a year ago Netio tried to pull a prank on me, he failed though, so he tried again. This time he broke my glaive. When I found out I wasn't happy, seeing how my mother gave it to me. When I saw him I took to the practice courts and I a light swing at his head, I expected him to _duck_. He didn't and it knocked him out for two weeks."

"Two and a half."

"Like I said your fault."

Dom said, "Remind not to get on your bad side. I would hate to think of what my parents would do if I got killed by a girl."

"O don't worry about that. I would never dream of leaving evidence that would point towards me."She said to reassure him.

"For some reason that's not reassuring."

"It's not suppose to be," Netio remarked. "She is completely serious."

The look on Dom's face was priceless, had they not been Yaman they would have rolled over laughing as the Tortallian did.

Luckily for Dom, Raoul decided to bring them back on to the subject. "As I was saying, I was wondering if you would help me train the Own, Warrior Kel."

"I would be more than happy to, My Lord."

"Excellent."

"When would you like to start? I can do it almost any part of the day, after I finish my individual training."

"How about 3 bells after dawn?"

"I'll you then, Lord Raoul," Kel bowed to Raoul then to the rest of the company as she said, "It is time for me to get going. See you all later."

Kel turned to Dom and said, "I'll see you on the court tomorrow." With that she had walked away, a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth at the expression on Dom's face.

_That was really funny_, Kel thought to herself as she remembered the event. _I think I'm going to like to Tortall_. At that she chuckled, she was being so ironic. She loved Tortall, and she had known that before returning.

As she turned to face the men of the Own, she saw that they were talking and playing amongst themselves. She was going to have _**fun**_ teaching these _**men**_ what it takes to be a _**Yaman **_warrior.

Dom groaned as he walked back to his quarters that night. He could barely move, his muscles weren't working right. He hurt everywhere. There was barely an inch of his skin that wasn't black and blue and covered in a bruise.

When Netio had said Kel had high standards, it was the understatement of the century. She had worked him and the men harder than they had ever in their lives put together. She made them run 'til they collapsed, then they had to condition. After they could barely move she started with hand to hand combat, then swords, then both together, then pole arms, then archery, then group fighting, then knifes, then wrestling, then more running and more conditioning, then horseback riding, then tilting, and last more running. And all in 3 hours. He couldn't believe he had done all that, but the way his body felt he knew he had.

Before today he hadn't know it was possible to do so much in such a short time. In the Own they would practice for four hours and not do as much. Kel drove them at a hard pace, didn't let them get any breaks, and she didn't do _anything_ slow.

She did it all with them but had barely gotten out of breath! At the end she had said, at least everyone is alive. Let's hope you do better tomorrow. He couldn't believe it, she was mean! And beautiful. But at the moment he was mad at her, and pissed at his Lord. Couldn't Raoul have someone train them that didn't try to kill them.

His thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door, "It's open."

The door opened to reveal Kel, he promptly glared at her. She walked over to him and gave him a cup of tea.

"Drink," she instructed. "It'll make you feel better. Trust me I know how you are feeling. And this will help wonders."

"If you know how I'm feeling, then why in Mithros name did you make us do that?"

"The only way you guys will ever get better."

"Ugh. If this is what it feels like, I don't think I want to get better," He tried to move and groaned. "Starting now I am satisfied with my level of fighting and will not try and improve."

At that, for the first time in a long time, a real smile broke out across Kel's face. Dom noticed, despite his pain, that a smile illuminated her face and made her all the more beautiful. _It looks like she is losing her mask_, Dom thought. As Kel got her emotions under control and the smile disappeared to blankness, he added, _for a few moments_.

"I was not aware Lord Raoul gave anyone a chose."

He signed, "He didn't."

Another small grin spread across her face, this time she kept it there, "Great, so you'll as be back tomorrow."

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"I know." Her grin got even wider.

"You're evil."

At this she laughed outright, "I know."

"My pain ain't funny."

She walked over to the door, then turned back to face him, "And you'll feel worse tomorrow. Drink the tea. It will make you feel better, if only slightly."

With that she walked out the door, a smile on her face.

Kel was right in her predicament; Dom felt a lot worse the next day. His body in fact felt worse every day for the next two weeks, then all the sudden he didn't hurt as bad and practice got slightly easier. Grudgingly he admitted her methods worked. Within a month of training none stop with her he had improved leaps and bounds.

He also had become closer to Kel; she was now one of his really good friends. Often after training they would hang out for a while and talk. He liked how she would drop her mask slightly around him and show what she was feeling. Though they never moved to anything more than friendship, there were times when Dom was so close to kissing her, but he always restrained himself. He wouldn't push her.

In the fifth week of training with Kel, Third Company was called out. They went to round up a band of bandits. He was sad to leave Kel but knew he didn't have a choice in going. He was ecstatic to learn on returning two weeks later that Kel had missed him. She told him so, with a smile and a hug.

Kel's days fell into a pattern: Wake up an hour before dawn and practice, at two hours after dawn she had glaive practice with the Ladies for an hour, then she trained the Warriors for two hours. After that she would have various meetings and plans for the Grand Progress in the spring. After lunch she would train the Own for three hours then hang out with her friends and Dom. In the evening after diner she would practice tilting, something she hadn't done since a page, thus the one thing she didn't excel at; Though in her sixth week of practicing she started hitting the center ever time.

Days turned into months, and before she knew it she had been in Tortall for four months and it was Midwinter. She went into the city to buy presents for all her friends, which turned out to be a lot. Dom went with her having been given the day off.

"What do you think of this," Kel asked Dom.

"Ways to tie thy tongue attached," Dom read off the title of the book Kel was holding towards him. He grinned, "Yes that would be perfect for Neal."

She laughed, "I thought so too."

"Thanks for coming with me, Dom."

"No problem, Kel. This is fun."

"Why does the famous Sergeant Domitian of Masbolle like shopping? Whatever would the men say if they found out?"

"You wouldn't tell!" He laughed, "No not shopping, spending time with you."

"Oh, don't worry Dom, I would never dream of telling. Your secret is safe with me."

"What secret? I told you I don't like shopping!"

"Whatever you say."

"I don't."

"I believe you."

"I don't like shopping."

"I said I believe you."

"Does sound like it." He puffed.

With that Kel couldn't keep her face straight anymore and start bursting up laughing clenching her side. People turned to look at her so she quickly straightened up, still smiling.

"Come on Dom, we have to get back up to the palace. It's getting late."

Dom looked at the sky and realized that it was getting dark. They head back, deep in conversation. Not noticing much else until they were suddenly at Kel's door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, Kel?"

"Yea, at the Feast."

"What about practice."

She shook her head, "First day of Midwinter, giving everyone a break."

Dom's face fell a little at that, "Oh, okay. Makes sense. Well I'll see you then."

For the first time in her life, Kel acted on impulse. She grabbed Dom's arm and pulled him close. Before he knew what was happening her lips met his and she kissed him. And wow was it a kiss. He kissed her back with passion. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Every where he touched her was on fire. She felt enlightened and passion running through her veins. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted but they heard someone clear his throat and they jumped away from each other.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to beta, Kari of Mindelan.**

**Things that aren't clear in this chapter will be made clear in the next.**

**Sorry it took me so long but I'm hecka busy.**

**Also sorry its short, next one should be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kel or any of the original character, Tamoria Pierce does, she also owns Tortall and all that.**

CHAPTER 6

_Last Chapter: For the first time in her life, Kel acted on impulse. She grabbed Dom's arm and pulled him close. Before he knew what was happening her lips met his and she kissed him. And wow was it a kiss. He kissed her back with passion. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Every where he touched her was on fire. She felt enlightened and passion running through her veins. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted but they heard someone clear his throat and they jumped away from each other._

Dom's face turned bright red and he looked embarrassed while Kel's face was blank and emotionless as they looked to see who had interrupted their passionate kiss. If Kel had been Tortallan she would have groaned out loud at who stood before them. To be caught kissing in a public place was bad enough but to be caught by a Yamani was even worse. And on top of that it was the Emperor's personal carrier. Dannican fon Alkina sole purpose was to deliver urgent verbal messages that the emperor couldn't trust to paper. Dannican was very good at this; he'd been for the past 25 years, since he turned sixteen when the Emperor came to the throne.

"Dannican fon Alkina," Kel said in her royalty voice that was authoritative and distant yet emotionless all at the same time.

"Princess Shemakelimis," he replied with a deep bow.

"You have a message?"

"For your ears alone."

"Then we shall step into my rooms. Dom please wait here. This will be just a minute."

As soon as the door was closed Dannican started speaking quit rapidly in Yamani. They way he spoke indicated that he was uncomfortable with the subject and wanted to get it over with. "When the first signs of spring show and the waters are safe the Emperor orders you to return home. The waters are rigid and what is feared is in motion. The people need their symbol and hope. The Fear is spreading and reaching. Your presence is needed and this shall be worse than expected. There is a high possibility that being at your cousins wedding will be impossible."

Kel inwardly signed. Even though the message was spoken in a code, she knew the exact meaning of the message. She didn't need time to translate it.

"Thank you," Kel replied emotionless as she opened the door. With a small bow she dismissed him and he hurriedly walked away.

Kel looked at Dom to see his confused expression, she sighed to herself; leaving this time would be far harder than it had been the first time. This thought, along with seeing Dannican again, brought back a memory she had long repressed.

_Kel absently rubbed her head, it hurt from the oncoming headache she was getting; she had stayed up too late celebrating with her friends. Today couldn't have gone better; not only had Lord Wyldon allowed her stay but also she got no letter from her uncle demanding her return. It looked like she would for once have a normal life. The idea was appealing to her, for it had been her dream since she was young. _

_A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Too tired to try and figure out who would need her at this hour, she simply got up grudgingly and answered the frantic knocks. Opening the door revealed a tired looking Dannican fon Alkina. Not waiting for her to ask why he was there, he started speaking rapidly in Yamani, so rapidly it was hard even for someone whose first language was Yamani to understand. _

"_A situation has arrived that is of the utmost importance. The Emperor orders your immediate presence at the Palace of Grandger. Though there is much more information you need, you will not receive any more until His Imperial Majesty can inform you himself." Saying in all in one breath, Dannican fon Alkina finally remembered who he was speaking to and bowed deeply. _

"_I will pack, but I must inform my training master of my departure," Kel replied without a hint of emotion. From her grandfathers message she understood the severity of the situation without any details. "We will leave in one half hour. Go ready the fastest horse in the stable. Along with one for you."_

_Without waiting for a reply she pushed past him and walked to Lord Wyldon's chambers. _

"Kel" Dom by shaking her and calling her name brought her out of her daydream looking worried. She wondered if she should tell him the truth about her life with the Emperor or if she needed to lie, as she had to so many others.

Kel looked at Dom, the man she had been pressed up against kissing not five minutes ago. Remembering they way she felt when she was with him made the decision for her. She couldn't and wouldn't lie to him. She decided to tell the truth.

Still standing in the doorway, she moved aside and beckoned him in, "Come on in. We have soon things to talk about."

Kel was upset. He could tell that from the way she was blocking out all emotion. Even without knowing what that Yamani man had told her, he could see it in her eyes.

She closed the door and turned and for the very first time her mask was down. Dom was shocked and for once he couldn't say anything. His brain wasn't working but his heart was. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He heard a small sob come from her and he looked at her face. She was crying. He couldn't say anything so he simply held her tighter, offering her what comfort he could. When the crying stopped he looked down at her and saw that she was sleeping peacefully with a tear streaked face.

Not having the heart to wake her up, he laid her down with his arms still wrapped tightly around her. He fell asleep wondering if it was possible to love someone more.


End file.
